<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【内库】多谢款待 by SpadeJack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868472">【内库】多谢款待</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack'>SpadeJack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>为@癫狂病人面基而准备的粮粮，经过姑娘的同意分享给大家www</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philippe Coutinho/Neymar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【内库】多谢款待</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p>1</p><p>“菲尔，你闻起来就像一块小蛋糕一样。”</p><p>库蒂尼奥吸了吸鼻子，十分确定走进更衣室的自己身上只有那种鸡蛋与面粉与汗水混合并经历了一堂训练课那么多的时间“发酵”而成的微妙气味……“哦，你馋了吗？那就尝尝看吧。”他顺势开着玩笑把左手递了过去，收获一个演技浮夸的内——后者立马捏着鼻子跳开半步，大喊大叫：“修正一下！是馊了的蛋糕！”复又做了个鬼脸，说：“快去洗澡吧你个小混蛋。”惹得今天的寿星无奈地笑笑。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>2</p><p>内马尔从来不觉得库蒂尼奥是什么乖小孩儿。</p><p>哪次拉上菲尔搞事他不痛快答应了？好吧好吧，我是主犯，可他也是我的共犯咯。内马尔不解：为什么大家总是针对我呢？他哀嚎，揉着被球队那只黄澄澄的吉祥物锤了一拳的肩膀哀嚎，靠着巴西11号的肩膀哀嚎。库蒂尼奥全程微笑着听完了好友对大鸟报复性行为的控诉，末了，非常欠缺诚意地安慰了对方，揉揉毛。内马尔委屈，内马尔不爽，他愈发像没骨头似的把全身重量都附赠给他倚靠的那个人身上——</p><p>嘿嘿，等会儿你的肩膀就要跟我一样酸疼了！</p><p><br/>
3</p><p>相反，在库蒂尼奥眼里，内马尔从来都是个很好的人。</p><p>所有的巴西人都喜欢跟他做朋友，所有！当成年队有新人加入的时候，库蒂尼奥更倾向于用脚下的足球跟对方打个招呼，但内却完全不是这样——当然，内也会用一些美妙的传跑配合来显示友好（不过有时，技巧太过无与伦比，就有点像在“征服”对方了。库蒂尼奥补充道），可他往往不可能满足于绿茵场内的交流。巴西的10号喜欢拍一些他和他队友的搞笑视频，而库蒂尼奥自己亦很喜欢没事儿翻看它们——</p><p>“兄弟，看什么好东西呢？”</p><p>突然从背后扑过来的内马尔着实把库蒂尼奥吓了一跳，手机都要被惊到拿不稳的那种。事实上下一秒他确实就失去了对自己手机的掌控权，因为他的好兄弟已经十分“轻车熟路”地夺走了它。“哇！你在看我的视频啊！”内马尔朝着他挤眉弄眼，“原来你这么迷恋哥啊，没想到没想到。”“不，我不是……”“那你就是迷恋上他了？”内马尔把自己闪避后卫的全部本事都拿了出来，令防守属性本就不高的库蒂尼奥只得眼巴巴地看着自己的手机被运送给球队新人手里。新人也跟着“不学好”地调侃道：“哇！原来我拥有一个这么不得了的粉丝啊！太感谢了，菲利佩！”</p><p>库蒂尼奥叉着腰，用他一贯的笑容接受这一切：想想看，这样就跟对方飞速打成一片了呢……算是好事一件？</p><p><br/>
4</p><p>时间回到6月12日，某人生日当天。</p><p>晚上，库蒂尼奥一眼就看到了他的室友回来时手里多了一件不可忽视的东西。</p><p>“你从哪里搞来的蛋糕——”“嘘。”</p><p>拆开包装盒的内马尔右手比了个噤声的手势：“这你就别问了。虽然主教练吩咐厨师不能给我们做高热量的甜食吃，但总有些别的途径……”他的手指勾起一团奶油，抹在对方的脸颊上，“比如这样‘吃’它，我觉得就没问题。”</p><p>“哈哈，少来一点肯定可以啦。”</p><p>说着，库蒂尼奥用自己的手把脸上的奶油挂了下来，然后伸出舌尖把蹭在自己嘴边的部分尽数舔掉。目睹全过程的内马尔感觉自己整个人都不好了……可以说是，有些，饿？</p><p><br/>
5</p><p>后来？</p><p>抬头看看，题目即答案呢（笑）。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>-END-</p><p><br/>
</p><p>附库鸟新闻采访一则：</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"我们大家都很喜欢内马尔，他是个非常实在的人" <br/>
</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>